Jangan Salah
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Sasuke, seorang pria yang berusaha untuk tidak egois, berusaha tidak berduka ketika tiba saat perpisahan. Seperti kata pujangga, apa yang paling dikasihinya mungkin akan tampak lebih nyata dari kejauhan, seperti gunung yang tampak lebih agung dipandang dari padang dan dataran. Tetapi, baginya cinta tetap tidak bisa tumbuh lantaran terbiasa. Sebab, rasa suka selalu datang tiba-tiba.


**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Sabda Cinta—(mutiara kata) © Kahlil Gibran**

**Setting: Alternate Universe**

**Warnings: semoga tidak terlalu Out of Character karena menggunakan Sasuke's Point of View, semoga juga tidak terlalu lebay bin alay, side story—(sekuel) dari Jangan Sedih….**

.

.

.

.

.

**~xXxXx0#0xXxXx~**

.

**Jangan Salah….**

.

_Jangan kau kira cinta datang dari keakraban yang lama dan pendekatan yang tekun. Cinta adalah kesesuaian jiwa, dan jika itu tidak ada, cinta tak akan pernah tercipta dalam hitungan tahun bahkan abad._

.

Hinata….

Kau percaya bahwa rasa cinta bisa tumbuh bila terbiasa bersama, tetapi aku mempunyai pendapat berbeda.

Bagiku, rasa suka selalu datang tiba-tiba.

Tiba-tiba saja aku menyukaimu, seseorang yang baru hadir dalam hidupku. Kau dan keluargamu adalah warga baru di lingkungan tempat tinggalku. Belum lama kau menempati sebuah rumah yang tak jauh dari kediamanku. Sejatinya kau tak mencolok, bahkan mungkin ada yang menganggapmu sebagai angin lalu, namun kau berhasil mengusik perhatianku.

Aku sering melihatmu canggung menghadapi orang lain. Kau begitu pendiam dan terkadang kurang ekspresif.

Entah apa yang ada di benakmu. Kau juga seperti orang yang lupa bertegur sapa, seakan tak lelah jika terlalu lama menundukkan pandangan, sehingga aku akan menyapamu terlebih dahulu bila berpapasan denganmu.

Mungkin orang lain punya beragam alasan sehingga merasa suka. Tetapi, aku menyukaimu tanpa alasan dramatis maupun luar biasa di mata sebagian orang. Aku menyukaimu secara sederhana. Hubungan kita berawal dari sesuatu yang sangat sederhana. Dan kesadaran itu timbul begitu tiba-tiba, perasaan sederhana yang ingin terus kujaga.

Karena kebiasaan yang mulanya dilatih oleh orang tuaku, aku menjadi pecandu buku. Dan aku lebih gemar membaca sejak bertemu denganmu di perpustakaan umum. Saat itu, entah apa yang kurasakan setelah tahu bahwa kau mempunyai kesamaan denganku. Dari sana, aku menyadari bahwa buku adalah hal yang membuatku dapat berbincang denganmu dan mengenalmu lebih jauh.

Hingga suatu hari terlintas suatu dorongan untuk melepasmu.

Semakin aku menyayangimu, kurasakan paksaan untuk menjauh darimu menjadi lebih kuat. Untuk saat ini aku tidak ingin egois, itu sebabnya aku menuruti keinginan mereka untuk menikahinya. Entah utang budi macam apa yang membuat orang tuaku begitu ingin menjadi mertuanya. Setahuku, mereka berdua hanya berteman baik dengan orang tuanya.

Mungkin mereka berpikiran sama denganmu, bahwa cinta bisa terbangun lantaran terbiasa.

Namun, tidak untukku.

Pernikahan itu sulit. Seharusnya pernikahan bisa menjadi hal yang istimewa, yang berawal dari keputusan dan ketetapan hati.

Nyatanya, perayaan sesaat yang menghabiskan puluhan juta yen hanya membawa kehampaan di hatiku, mungkin juga untuknya. Menjadi pasangan suami istri dengan orang yang selama ini adalah orang lain, memang tak terbayangkan. Namun, seusai menikah aku tidak bisa hidup seperti biasa bersamanya. Untukku, pagi masih sama seperti sebelum menikah. Aku akan bangun, makan, dan bekerja seperti biasa. Jika aku mengutamakan kesenanganku sendiri serta mengabaikan segala konsekuensi, aku akan melarikan diri dan memilihmu yang kuyakini dapat mendampingiku dalam menjalani kehidupan seperti biasa.

Sekali lagi, aku mengindahkan akibat yang mungkin bisa ditimbulkan oleh keegoisanku. Aku tidak ingin kau mendapatkan imbas jika aku tak melepasmu.

.

.

.

Kudengar dari adikmu, kau baru pulang dari luar kota untuk mengisi liburan bersama teman-temanmu. Sejak menikah, aku memang belum bertemu lagi denganmu. Apa kau sengaja menghindariku? Apa kau sakit hati karena aku tidak mengundangmu ke resepsi pernikahanku? Jangan salah paham, aku hanya tidak ingin semakin melukai hatimu. Lagipula, apa kau pikir aku sanggup mendengar ucapan selamat darimu?

Asal kau tahu, hati takkan kalah dari jarak. Terpisah oleh jarak bukan berarti hati juga terpisah. Selama masih ada keinginan untuk bertemu, hati pun akan menjadi dekat. Selama hati tidak terpisah, cinta takkan berubah.

Selama ada rindu, cinta akan terus berlanjut.

Beberapa kali aku mendatangi perpustakaan umum sepulang mengajar, berharap kau berada di antara rak-rak tinggi yang menghimpit. Novelmu yang kupinjam selalu kubawa, yang mungkin bisa kujadikan alasan untuk berbincang denganmu lagi. Aku menyusuri rak-rak berbahan kayu yang berdiri kokoh, dengan harapan dapat menemukanmu di antara deretan buku yang menyisakan celah sempit. Aku selalu merindukan saat-saat memperhatikanmu yang memunggungiku di antara tumpukan karya fiksi. Dengan begitu, aku akan berdiri di sisimu di saat tanganmu tak sanggup menggapai buku yang diletakkan terlalu tinggi. Dan setelah itu, aku akan kembali mempunyai kesempatan untuk melibatkanmu dalam perbincangan kecil.

Jantungku seakan diremas-remas ketika melihatmu tak jauh di depanku. Akhirnya … setelah sekian lama, aku dapat berjumpa kembali denganmu.

"Hinata…."

Aku yakin kau mendengarku. Kau menghentikan gerakan tanganmu yang memilah buku, namun belum sekalipun kau menoleh ke arahku. Sebegitu tak sudikah kau melihatku?

"Jangan bilang kau sudah melupakanku."

Yah, mungkin lebih baik jika seperti itu.

Sebenarnya aku pun tak ingin bertemu denganmu di saat aku harus menipu orang lain, terlebih diriku sendiri. Dengan bersembunyi di balik topeng kebahagiaan, aku berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja, berulang kali aku meyakinkan diri. Namun, masih banyak hal yang terasa sulit untuk kujalani.

"Terima kasih."

Aku mengangsurkan novelmu dengan berat hati, masih berharap untuk berbincang lebih lama denganmu. Tetapi, mungkin kau merasa tidak nyaman bila aku masih berada di dekatmu. Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun, meskipun itu hanya balasan singkat untuk ucapanku. Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang, aku harap kau sudi membaca goresan tanganku pada secarik kertas yang kuselipkan di antara lembar novelmu.

_Suki mo kirai mo nai…._

_Suka tidak suka, tidak ada pilihan lain…._

Apa kau mengerti maksudku? Suka tidak suka, aku harus menuruti perintah orang tuaku. Suka tidak suka … aku harus melepasmu.

Maaf….

Maafkan aku yang telah menuntunmu untuk memasuki hidupku, namun aku juga yang mendorongmu keluar. Maafkan aku yang terpaksa melepasmu dengan alasan kebaikan bersama, tetapi tak mengetahui secara pasti di mana letak kebahagiaan yang dapat diraih atas perasaan yang telah dikorbankan.

Sungguh sulit untuk mengungkapkannya di depanmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau berpikir bahwa aku menyesal telah mengenalmu. Sama sekali tidak, aku malah belajar untuk bersyukur dengan adanya perpisahan. Seperti kata pujangga, apa yang paling kukasihi darimu mungkin akan tampak lebih nyata dari kejauhan—seperti gunung yang tampak lebih agung dipandang dari padang dan dataran.

Jangan menangis….

Jangan menangis dan berbahagialah….

Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan mendapatkan seseorang yang setia mendampingi hidupmu, pria yang jauh lebih baik dariku.

.

_Kita tidak dapat menuai cinta sampai merasakan perpisahan yang menyedihkan, dan yang mampu membuka pikiran, merasakan kesabaran yang pahit serta kesulitan yang menyedihkan._

_Jika cinta tidak dapat mengembalikan engkau kepadaku dalam kehidupan ini, pastilah cinta akan menyatukan kita dalam kehidupan yang akan datang._

.

**~xXxXx0#0xXxXx~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Teruntuk engkau yang di sana. Seseorang telah merelakanmu mengakhiri masa lajang … bukan dengannya. Namun, kurang dari satu bulan, kau sudah menduda. Apapun alasannya, kau tetaplah baaaka…. #plak**

**Go koui, arigatou gozaimashita….**

**Friday, February 17, 2012**

**Mind to CnC or RnR?**


End file.
